The Rift to the Nether
If someone could clean this up, I would REALLY appreciate it! Sorry for my lackluster work D: -Roflbeeb This tale be one of many strings, and to understand it you must understand its roots. I shall begin with such roots. * Invollay flips open an old leather book and begins reading out loud * The Illusive Man, * Invollay shivers noticeably. * a man of great power and true evil. This man was with us, ; Myself, Soto and Chivers; when we emerged from the Primordial Nothingness from whence all of humanity, Earth, and then later Minecraftians and Sotonia emerged. He never really spoke with Soto and I much, however Chivers was a close friend with The Illusive Man. When Soto first made Earth, it was The Illusive Man who caused all destruction to fall upon it. Were it not for him I believe, Earth may have survived its own destruction. Anyways, when Soto remade Life in the form of Sotonia, it was The Illusive Man who destroyed the worlds. Thank-fully, I was able to save the memories of those murdered by his actions. As time went on in the new world crafted by Soto, The Illusive Man grew restless again, and he began to toy with the Minecraftians; stealing their items, destroying their work, murdering their young. He was a truly wicked man. He eventually became bored with the world, and as I and Soto were far too busy with... our own personal disagreements, The Illusive Man took the world into his hands and crushed it. He then cast it's carcass into the Primordial Nothingness. All of the work was lost, and so were the memories. I did my best to recreate them, but they were flawed. Soto yet again crafted a new world for them to roam. Shortly after, The Illusive Man threw a fit of rage and destroyed that world. As Soto formed another world, I pulled him aside to speak with him. We decided that suppressing his raw evil energies was the only way to allow the world to run through it's own natural track. While The Illusive Man lay with a mortal woman, we captured him and cast him into a chest made specifically by Soto and I to both conceal his energy, and to suppress both his mortal might and his massive power. I call this box the Elthrwood Chest. We formed yet another security, a separate room for this box to be stored within. This room is on Sotonia; however it is guarded by those who were crafted first; the original Humans and their tools of massive destruction. The room is also boxed in by a layer of pure Nothing, so no mortal may even see or touch it. * Invollay closed the book and grabbed another, his hands shook slightly as he opened this next book * Chivers, friend of The Illusive Man and ruler over Mischief, noticed a strange absence of The Illusive Man. He knew that he normally took time off to spend with the mortal women, so he thought nothing of it for a century or two. However, when The Illusive Man did not return, he began to worry. Over time this worry would lead to Chivers beginning a search for The Illusive Man. He searched many worlds, and when he reached Sotonia he knew that The Illusive Man was there. He felt The Illusive Man's power slightly seeping out from the ground, and he began anew his search with renewed vigor. He formed many a minion to search for The Illusive Man, and he searched himself. In his search for The Illusive Man, he used his power to collapse the land unto itself. He descended into the hole and grasped at the underbelly of Sotonia. He used his might to rip apart the protective layer of Sotonia to the dreaded Nether, the land that The Illusive Man made corrupt. He sent his searchers into this hole, and for years they have been searching. *Invollay closes the book and places it along his shelf. The shelf disappears and another replaces it. He pulls out another book, one much larger, but thinner. He opens it and a book of maps is shown. He marks a small spot on the map and labels it as 'The Underbelly Tear’ He places next to the name the coordinates of X: 3950 Z: 2950* Category:Lore